mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Tank
Tank is a tortoise who is first introduced in the episode May the Best Pet Win!. By the end of the episode, he becomes Rainbow Dash's pet and the first pet to be introduced in the second season.__TOC__ Depiction in the series History Tank is introduced as a slow and hopeful tortoise in the episode May the Best Pet Win!, and is named only after being picked by Rainbow Dash as her pet. He is introduced in Fluttershy's backyard along with many other animals, where Fluttershy states he had always dreamed of being somepony's pet. When Rainbow Dash begins searching for a suitable pet, Tank makes many attempts to get Rainbow's attention, but to no avail. Still, Tank persistently tries to get Rainbow Dash to choose him as her new pet, but she refuses, seeing him as a useless, slow pet that will only "keep her grounded". Despite her initial rejection, Fluttershy convinces Rainbow Dash to let Tank participate in the competition, if only for the sake of convincing Rainbow that if she gives him a chance she'll end up liking him. He is not considered pet material at first by Rainbow, as he is slow and cannot fly, but wins her over with his tenacity. He is the only animal that helps Rainbow Dash after she gets caught in a rock slide, and gives her a ride on his back to safety. She chooses him as her new pet over the falcon that originally won, since he was the only pet to cross the finish line with her, as she had requested. This is similar to the story in Aesop's Tortoise and the Hare. In the final scene of the episode, Tank is seen flying around with a magic-propelled helicopter rotor strapped to his shell and wearing aviation goggles, allowing him to keep up with Rainbow Dash and follow her in the air. The design of the shaft of Tank's helicopter-like flying machine has been used for background weather vanes in previous episodes. It is possible that his propeller harness may be mind-controlled in addition to being powered by magic. Tank appears in one scene of Too Many Pinkie Pies, inside Fluttershy's animals' tree hiding spot. His next appearance is in Just for Sidekicks, previewed in a season three episode clip shown in a bumper on The Hub's website. Spike offers to look after Tank for Rainbow while she is in the Crystal Empire. At first, Rainbow is reluctant, claiming that Tank can look after himself, though he immediately proves her wrong by crashing into several things and knocking his rotor off. Throughout the scene, Rainbow acts as though the 'relationship' between her and Tank is strictly professional, but gets embarrassed when the tortoise gives her a long lick on the face (witnessed in full by Rarity). Later, in the library, Rainbow and Tank share a quick nose rub while they think no one is watching. Before she leaves for the Crystal Empire, Rainbow suggests that Spike at least think about getting a helmet, because "You only want to get hit in the head by a flying turtle... once." Spike ignores the advice, and Tank flies into his head several times in the episode, knocking him out the second time, and only after the third time does Spike learn his lesson and wear a crash helmet. On a train, Tank joins the other pets in taking out Joe's refreshment trolley, and munches on a spilled donut. Tank interacts with some of the other main characters' pets all through the episode. Opalescence seems to show affection for him, first rubbing herself against him in Carousel Boutique, then lying on him in the train, and spinning round and round by clinging on to him near the end of the episode. He attempts to land on Owlowiscious's perch, inadvertently catapulting the owl across the room, and Angel kicks him through a door to open it, leaving him spinning upside-down like a spinning top. Nomenclature Throughout the episode, Fluttershy insistently corrects others calling Tank a "turtle" to a "tortoise". Near the end of the episode, she uses "turtle" herself, and all of her friends correct her in unison. The use of either term to describe terrestrial turtles may be acceptable in some circumstances. Other depictions Tank appears in comic book issue #1 on page 3, flying using his magic helicopter. He is featured on the issue's Cover D and on issue #4's Cover RI. Tank, with his magic helicopter, is one of the four types of obstacles in Rainbow Dash's Rainboom Game. During gameplay, it is possible for more than one of him to be on-screen simultaneously. Merchandise The episode was conceived of and written almost a year prior to its November 19, 2011 premiere. A Rainbow Dash toy that comes with a turtle and a skateboard was presented at the February 2011 Toy Fair; it was later released as Riding Along with Rainbow Dash and re-released in Europe as a Rainbow Dash & Skywishes bundle. Crystal Motion Rainbow Dash also comes with a turtle. Tank is included in the trading card set. "Tenacity is a never give up, can-do attitude, and this tortoise has it!" The initial release erroneously lists Pinkie Pie in the "Owner" graphic. Gallery :Tank image gallery References pl:Czołg Category:Pets Category:Male characters